Side Story
by legoarwen
Summary: WayaxNase, with their first encounter, waya and nase started to notice each other...but what if someone else got involved? and how much did their relationship change the whole Go world?
1. Fate Encounter Nase Side

Side story  
  
------------  
  
Hi everyone, can u tell me one romance fic on the net that is not yaoi?( with Waya as the main character)? I am having a hard time to find one!!   
  
I love Waya!! He is the best character is HnG!! His hair rocks!!  
  
I love the Waya/Nase pairing, they look so good together!!  
  
http://hk.geocities.com/va7_7/wana.JPG  
  
However I can¡¦t find one, so I wrote one myself. I hope it doesn't suck.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The fated encounter   
  
I remember clearly the day I met Waya Yoshitaka...  
  
~*~  
  
I was standing outside the door. I was so nervous. Today I was taking the Insei exam at last. My teacher told me I was good enough to be Insei, but then what if he was wrong? What if I was not qualified enough to be a Insei? I just noticed I have been pacing around when I crushed into something. I looked at that something just to recognized it was a someone...  
  
"I am sorry! Gomen nasai!!"  
  
"That's okay...don¡¦t worry about it." Came a voice, I looked up to the owner of the voice and found out he was a guy with red(or brown ?)hair. He looked somehow...  
  
"I have never seen you before, who are you?¡¨ he asked with curiosity.  
  
"ah...I am taking the Insei Exam¡¨ I answered, he did look somehow familiar, like I have met him somewhere before.  
  
He frowned a bit "o, I see, that's why you are so nervous then. You kept pacing around." God, he have seen my nervous look, it was so embarrassing!!  
  
"Don't worry! Try your best! I am sure you would do it! Have faith in yourself!" He encouraged me with a very bright smile on his handsome face. I found my face blushed a bit. I hoped he didn't see it.  
  
"Nase Asumi!" a deep voice came from the room  
  
"o...that's me! I gotta go, nice to meet you"  
  
"goodbye, I hope I will see you in the institute!" he then went away.  
  
He seemed to be a very nice guy, I hoped I would meet him again too¡K  
  
Stupid me! I haven't even asked his name!  
  
Nase Asumi, you must do your best so you would see this mysterious guy again.  
  
Then I went to the exam room without any fear but a determined mind.  
  
I turned out to pass the exam without any difficulties, thanks to HIM.  
  
-----  
  
thanks for reading this fic, I know it is really short, but I will update it very soon, please review so I would improve. 


	2. Fated Encounter Waya Side

Thanks for your reviews!! It is very kind of you!!!  
  
va: You are my first reviewer! Thank you very much! well, they are really cute together, ain't they?  
  
http://hk.geocities.com/va7_7/wayana.JPG  
  
just a visitor:thanks for your support. Actually I am a Hong Kong, so please excuse my poor english. I hope my english can be improved, it is part of the reasons why I write this fic. As a matter of fact, I have seen a number of Waya/Nase fics, but they are all in Japanese ~___________~  
  
Aeris: Actually, I am thinking of a Waya/nase/Isumi love triangle, but will it work? I hope I can improve my english too.Thanks for reviewing.   
  
Side Story  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Fated encounter--Waya side  
  
This year was my first year as an Insei. I became an Insei six months ago after studying under Master Morishita for a year. Luckily my performance was not that bad, I was now in first class. The people here were really nice, and all of the them loved Go as much as I did. Not like those people at school...those people at school...I did not want to talk about it. Anyway,I made some really good friends here like Isumi-san.  
  
~*~  
  
"I resign"damnit, I lost again, today I was not in a good condition. Something was bothering me.  
  
"Thank you very much for the game."  
  
Just when I was leaving, Isumi-san came to me.  
  
"Hey Waya, do you know?" Isumi-san asked me.  
  
"Know what?" I turned to look at him.  
  
"Today was the Insei exam."  
  
"really? I don't know. So there will be some new Insei then." I said with a bored tone. I did not really care. I thought the newcomers probably had nothing to do with me, how wrong I was.  
  
"Probably." Insumi-san noticed my indifference in the topic, so he decided to drop the topic. Although I just met him a few months ago, he understood me like no one had before. Isumi-san was the best friend I have ever had. I was the only child in my family, so he was like a big brother to me.  
  
"Waya, is something bothering you? You don't look like yourself" Isumi-san asked with conern.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I tried to look as innocent as I could.  
  
"Do not lie to me"   
  
"Come on!Isumi-san, you will become my mother someday!I was thirsty, I am going to buy a drink." I then walked away, but I could still feel he stared at my back with intense, as if trying to see though my mask.  
  
"Waya, stop acting like the boy you no longer are" I heard him whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Alas, finally I could escape from Isumi-san. He was so insightful, too insightful. I had my own affairs that did not want anyone to know of, not even him. That nightmare... Then, something caught my eyes, I saw a girl pacing around the corridor. I have not seen her before, so she was probably taking the Insei exam Isumi-san talked about. God, she was so anxious. She reminded me of myself six months ago. I did not pace as she did, but my palm was sweating at that time. And I nearly had a heart attack when my name was called. At that time, I knew I had to pass the exam, otherwise...  
  
Someone crushed into me to stop my thought. I looked at her and found out she was the girl that was pacing around. wow, she must be really...I could not think of a word now...nervous did not seem to describe her well. She had paced such a long way!  
  
"I am sorry. Gomen Nasai" she said uneasily.  
  
"That's okay...don't worry about it." I tried my best to hide a laugh when I thought of how far she had paced. Now I could take a closer look at her, she was a very pretty girl. The colour of her hair was as same as mine, which was quite uncommon. She was about the same age as me, or even older than me. I had always thought pretty girls would only be interested in clothes and cosmetics ...definitely not GO. Maybe this gal was not taking the Insei exam after all?  
  
"I have never seen you before, who are you?"  
  
"ah...I am taking the Insei exam" so she was taking the exam. I felt ashamed of myself, I should not judged people by their appearance. I could not help but frowned at my misjudge.   
  
Thinking of something to talk about, I asked her "o, I see, that's why you are so nervous then. You kept pacing around." I saw her looked kind of embarassed. I was such an idiot!! I had said something silly. She did not want people to know about her nervousness, did she? Maybe I should encourage she a bit  
  
"Don't worry! Try your best! I am sure you would do it! Have faith in yourself!" I tried to smile the best smile I could. I did not feel like smiling. There was nothing worth smiling at recently. Damnit, I thought about that again!  
  
"Nase Asumi!" a deep voice came from the room  
  
"o...that's me! I gotta go, nice to meet you"  
  
"goodbye, I hope I will see you in the institute!" I then went away. So her name was Nase Asumi, a nice name. I hoped she would pass the exam.  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Waya's nightmare

To my dear readers:  
  
maggie: the answer to your question is in this chapter^^  
  
Maya: i am sorry about the tenses, i hope i will improve, and I will really glad to have you as my beta!  
  
sakurayuri: thanks for your support!!  
  
Ringo Nonohara: I am very eager to read your Waya/Nase fanfic!!  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Waya's nightmare  
  
"Waya Yoshitaka is such an aloof child! All he cares is that stupid Go board..."  
  
"yea, and he does not care about others neither! no wonder he hasn't got any friends!"  
  
"He doesn't seem to study a lot, does he? he always sleeps in class, but he still can get perfect marks in all the exams, i wonder why"  
  
"Is it possible that he cheats in exam?"  
  
"what are you talking about,but then there is a possibility when I think about it"  
  
10 years old Waya Yoshitaka ignored all the comments. He did not care how people think of him. All he cared about was his Go board and....his father  
  
"Papa, when can I learn Go under a famous Master? I really love Go!"  
  
"Really, Yoshitaka?"  
  
'Of course, does Papa not believe in Yoshitaka?"  
  
"I believe in you kiddo, but let me see your report card first, do you do well?"  
  
"Sure, I am the first as always!!!!!"  
  
"Well done, Yoshitaka, but your teacher told me something about you"  
  
Waya's voice suddenly became more serious and low " What is it? the ridiculous thing that I cheat in exam again? Papa, I cant believe you believe in them! I do not care what the others think! but papa, do you not trust Yoshitaka?" Waya pouted.  
  
"It is not that...listen, I heard that your relation with other children is not very good...You are just always by yourself and you do not really have any friends, is that true?" his father asked him sincerely  
  
"aye...so what? I do not really care. All I care is how papa you think of me, I want you to be proud of me! You dont like Yoshitaka anymore??because I have a poor relationship with others?" Tears started to well up in Waya's eyes  
  
"It's not that. Papa just want you to have more friends. Understand? Yoshitaka is a very nice child, you are just too passive, try to talk to other children, I am sure they will start to like you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure, and if Yoshitaka is willing to do so, papa will give you a present tomorrow. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"YEP!!" Waya anwsered eagerly  
  
~*~  
  
Next day, unfortunately, school was cancelled because of the bad weather. Waya did not have chance to make friends at school. And tragically, his father died in a car crush that same day. A letter and a gift was found in his father's car. It was a computer. And the letter was like this:  
  
"Yoshitaka,  
  
my dear boy, have you done what you have promised to do?? Have you made any friends? Here is the gift, this is a computer! You can talk with others though this thing. I think somehow you are too shy to talk with others, so you can just communicate with them though this box. You can also play internet Go on this computer.  
  
I hope you like the present.  
  
Your papa"  
  
Waya and his mother moved to a new place after the incident since his mother thought that place was too painful to live in. Waya attended a new school there, and he put up a mask just not to let people know his past. He pretended to be the most cheerful person in the world, he always laughed and talked about stupid jokes and things. He always talked with others and was really popular among the school. He did not really like this life. He thought being popluar was annoying, especially chasing everywhere by those girls. They were not really his friends anyway, they were with him just because he was famous in school with his good look and outstanding academic result. He preferred the life he used to have, but then all changed after his father's death. Yeah, he did this for his father, for he thought that what his father loved to see in heaven. His mother was also very grateful to this. She thought Waya had really changed into someone more sociable.   
  
No one knew it was only a mask Waya hid in. As time went by, even Waya himself forgot since he was so used to his own mask..  
  
~*~  
  
"NO!!!!" Waya woke up. Tonight he was haunted by the same nightmare again. He thought he could forget the past like he had for 2 years. But recently, the images of his old school kept haunting him. Reminded him of his painful past again......................  
  
Why?  
  
---  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter!! Pls review!!! 


End file.
